kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Gilbert Morris
Gilbert Morris (ギルバート・モリス, Girubāto Morisu) is the Head Butler of the Walker Family and the father of Cedric Morris. He currently lives in Raven Castle. Appearance Gilbert has an appearance of an old man, with light colored hair and eyes. He has pronounced cheekbones and has a short beard. He wears a butler suit with a bow tie. Personality As he head butler of the Walker family, he takes his responsibilities very seriously. He was shocked and disappointed that Patricia Walker had an affair with Yū Hirose who, at the time, was a butler in the Walker family. Even though he is strict, he does care about the Walker family's well-being, including Takumi's. Background He has been Gerald's head butler for a long time. Gilbert was a friend of Yū's father and with his help, Yū became the butler of the Walker Family. History During Patricia's 16th birthday, Gilbert Morris reprimands her impoliteness towards Edward. Patricia spotted Yū and asked Gilbert who he was, Gilbert introduced him as a new attendant who was set to start working that day. Patricia commented on Gilbert having gone scouting for people, but was told that Yū was highly talented. Gilbert also added that Yū would surely impress them with his work.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 75, Page 6 After this, Yū was seen standing in Gilbert's office, saying that he felt really fortunate to have him as his father's friend, to which Gilbert replied that he has always been his "friend's son", but from now on he will treat him as an attendant in training since he is the butler of Duke's family. Gilbert then asked Yū if he resolved to work in the castle, to which Yū replied "definitely".Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 75, Page 8 Some time later, Patricia was seen standing next to Gilbert and commenting on how her father was making more enemies, to which Gilbert replies that they were discussing important political issues. She then interrupted him, telling that she's the only descendant of Rachester Family, and with her father's attitude, no one would dare to come near the castle. Patricia questioned Gilbert on what future the Duke's family could have if it is disliked by everyone.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 75, Page 8 Plot Gilbert is first seen entering Richard's room in order to give him his medicine.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 73, Page 28 He spots Patricia's diary and comments that, this brings back memories. Richard interrupts him saying to stop rambling on because it is very noisy and to hurry to give him his medicine. Gilbert apologies, replying he was rude. When Richard asks Gilbert if they have any guest as the maids were restless, he replies that no one has visited, lying to him.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 29-30 When Takumi is confined in a room by Gerald, Gilbert runs into Cedric, who gives him the nod to enter Takumi's room.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 74, Page 16 Gilbert comes to Takumi's room and tells about his father. He says that he knew him very well. He reveals that his parents didn't meet in Japan. They met in the castle itself, because his father was working as a butler. Then Gilbert starts telling Patricia's and Yu's love story till the moment when Patricia married Edward, commenting that it was oblivious to everyone what they were attracted by each other. He states that the duke was worried and hence arranged for her marriage with a baron. Gilbert also says that Patricia understood his concerns and agreed without saying a word. And so, she married Edward and gave birth to Gerald at the age of 22. Then Gilbert brings Patricia's diary saying that he told him everything he knows and that the rest is written in her diary. When Takumi asks Gilbert why he is handing over her diary, Gilbert doesn't reply and leaves the room. Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 14-16 Relationships Richard Rachester Gilbert has been Richard's butler for a long time. They seem to get along well and Gilbert is personally responsible for giving Richard the medicines he needs. Patricia Walker Gilbert was shown to have gotten along with Patricia while she was alive. He always reprimanded her about her cruel attitude towards Edward. Gilbert referred to her as "milady". After her death, Gilbert was very disappointed and shocked. Later, he gave her diary to Takumi in order to find the truth about his mother.Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga: Chapter 75, Page 15 Yū Hirose Gilbert was a friend of Yū's father and assisted the young man in becoming the butler or the Walker Family. The two got along well and Yū considered himself fortunate to have Gilbert as his father's friend. However, after starting his work as a butler, their relationship changed as Gilbert said that he would no longer treat Yū as his friend's son, but as an attendant in training. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Walker family Category:Characters from Britain